A cylinder block for an internal combustion engine, such as an engine for an automobile, generally includes a liner which is in sliding contact with a piston on an inner surface of a bored hole. On the circumference of the bored hole, a water jacket for causing a cooling medium such as water to flow is provided in order to cool the cylinder block. Generally, such a cylinder block is formed by die-casting of an aluminum alloy as a forming material. In a die-casting mold for forming the cylinder block, a portion for forming the water jacket is provided to protrude in a cavity. When the cylinder block in which the liner is enclosed by casting is formed by setting the liner in the mold and injecting and filling the forming material in the cavity, the circumference of the bored hole provides a so-called open-deck structure in which the water jacket is formed to be open on an end surface of the cylinder block to which a cylinder head is attached.
As the die-cast mold for forming the cylinder block, that in which a core is arranged in the circumference of the bored hole for forming the water jacket is also known. When the core and the liner are set in the mold and the forming material is injected and filled in the cavity to enclose the liner by casting, a so-called closed-deck structure is provided in which a closed water jacket is formed inside the cylinder block on an end portion side to which the cylinder head is attached without an opening on the end surface.
Further, a cylinder block in which a water jacket is formed at a liner and the liner is enclosed by casting is also known (for example, see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a cylinder block structure body for an engine which is formed by die-casting of a light alloy material, the cylinder block structure for an engine including a coolant chamber in which a coolant chamber forming member formed by the same light alloy material as that of the cylinder block as a main component is adhered to the outer circumference of a cylinder liner including an upper wall integral with a ceiling wall of an engine combustion chamber, and in which the cylinder liner with the coolant chamber is enclosed by casting with the die-cast cylinder block.